Kick Love
by HannaDavis
Summary: Un nuevo año ... una nueva historia comenzaba, mientras otra terminaba.
1. Prologo

Sentada en los últimos escalones de la entrada, esperando pacientemente a sus amigas, se encontraba Quinn. Habían sido citadas hora y media antes de la escuela para inventar nuevas rutinas con la entrenadora, pero como ya se venía siendo costumbre Santana, Brittany e incluso la entrenadora estaban llegando tarde.

Quinn se encontraba leyendo por decima vez Sentido y Sensibilidad, no entendía muy bien el porqué de entre tantas, esa era su novela favorita. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que ese libro en especial había sido el último regalo de su querido abuelo.

Pero a pesar de tener los audífonos puestos un fuerte ruido llamo su atención, en el espacio más alejado del estacionamiento, una Yamaha Fz 16150 cc completamente negra se estacionaba. _"¡Genial! Otro chico que presumirá cuan veloz es su juguetito"_ Fue lo primero que pensó Quinn, pero prestando más atención noto que quien bajaba era una chica no un chico.

La chica caminaba hacia la entrada con un casco bajo el brazo y con un teléfono en su mano, esta iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados y algo desgastado, unas botas negras y una chaqueta que aparentaba ser de piel cerrada hasta el cuello. Quinn no podía dejar de mirarla, su caminar era tranquilo y elegante, como el de una bailarina pero su apariencia era fuerte e imponente _"Seguro es una odiosa_".

Al llegar a las escaleras Quinn aun no podía sacarle la mirada de encima y fue en ese momento en que la chica dejo de prestar atención a su teléfono y noto a la rubia que se encontraba unos pasos hacia arriba. Sus miradas se encontraron, mientras los ojos avellana aparentaban ser indiferentes, los ojos color chocolate la miraban con amabilidad y algo de curiosidad.

R: ¡Hola! ¿Estudias en esta escuela? – pregunto la chica de manera amable

Q: ¿No es más que obvio que estudio aquí? Si no, no estaría aquí sentada ¿o sí? – Respondió de manera burlona por la obviedad de la pregunta.

R: Si en realidad tienes razón, no fue una muy buena pregunta – agrego riendo un poco – Me refería al hecho de que te encuentres en el plantel tan temprano, pero, tomando en cuenta tu vestimenta seguro tienes que entrenar muy temprano.

Q: Si… ¿Y tu quien eres? …¿Y Porque estás aquí tan temprano?

R: ¡Oh! Disculpa los modales, pero no esperaba encontrar alumnos tan temprano – Respondía al tiempo que extendía su mano – Vengo a hablar con el director Figgins a cerca de mi transferencia. Mi nombre es Rachel y es un gusto conocerte…amm... Disculpa ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Q: Quinn – Agrego tomando la mano de la morena.

R: Quinn… Lindo nombre, ideal para una chica como tú – Agrego con una media sonrisa - Y antes de despedirme tengo otra pregunta para ti… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra su oficina?

Q: Segundo piso la tercera puerta a la derecha.

R: Muchas gracias Quinn, espero verte a lo largo del día – Finalizó con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la escuela prestando nuevamente atención a su teléfono.

Quinn la observo alejarse. Pese a lo que aparentaba, la chica era amable… otro detalle que llamo su atención fue su mirada, tenía una mirada expresiva e intensa, era como si cada vez que te miraba trataba de ver que era lo que había más allá de tus palabras. No entendía bien que pasaba, pero Rachel la había intrigado de una forma que no podía explicar. En el momento justo en el que trataba de volver a su libro, llegaba el auto de Santana. _"Este será un año interesante"._


	2. No light, No light

Quinn se encontraba en su casillero algo desesperada cuando alguien llego y la abrazo por la espalda.

F: ¡Buenos días amor! – Dijo el chico mientras besaba su mejilla

Q: Hola Finn… ¿Podrías soltarme? Trato de encontrar mi tarea.

F: Ok… ¿Estás enojada? Porque yo se que podría alegrarte. – Agregaba mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia.

Quinn por su parte trataba de no enfadarse más, pero el chico lo hacía imposible. Había pasado apenas una semana y el maestro de matemáticas ya les había encargado tarea que parecía para un mes. Justo cuando se disponía a gritarle a Finn que la dejara, en una de las carpetas encontró su tarea.

Q: ¡Vaya la encontré! ¿Finn me das mi libro? En 10 min. Tengo clase – Pregunto apartándose un poco del chico.

F: ¿Qué libro?

Q: Mi libro de matemáticas. El que te preste el viernes.- El chico aun la miraba confundido.- te dije que me lo dieras hoy.

F: Ah, ese libro…amm…creo que no lo traje.

Q: ¿Crees o no lo trajiste?

Finn no contesto solo evito la mirada de la chica.

Q: ¡Por Dios Finn! ¡AYER TE LLAME PARA RECORDARTELO!- Agrego totalmente molesta – ¿Y ahora dime qué hago? El Sr. Tomas no me dejara pasar.

La rubia no dejo ni que contestara, cerro bruscamente su casillero y se fue de ahí sin despedirse de Finn. Mientras se dirigía a buscar a Santana una chica la saludo, pero estaba tan disgustada que ni siquiera vio de quien se trataba.

Santana se encontraba en el segundo piso preparándose también para sus clases cuando Quinn llego.

Q: Necesito tu libro de matemáticas.

S: Tranquila Fabray, un poco de amabilidad no estaría mal.- Dijo tratando de fastidiar más a su amiga

Q: Santana no estoy de humor tengo clase en 5 min.- Respondió tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

S: ¡Uff Que genio! Pues te tengo malas noticias, hoy no tengo esa clase.

Q: ¡AGGGGG! Hoy seguro me sacan de la clase. ¡Gracias Finn! - Agrego para al final dirigirse hacia su clase.

Decidió que si de todas maneras la iba a sacar de clases no tendría ningún caso llegar temprano. Camino lentamente tratando de controlar su humor. Al llegar a la clase el maestro ya se encontraba hay.

Sr. T: Srta. Fabray que gusto que nos acompañe.

Q: Lo siento Prof. ¿Puedo pasar?

El Profesor solo asintió con cabeza. Quinn se dirigió al único lugar que estaba libre y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que quien se encontraba en el lugar era la misma chica que había conocido una semana atrás. La morena levanto la vista y le dedico una sonrisa que Quinn no pudo evitar devolver.

R: Hola.

Q: Hey... ¿Rachel cierto?

R: Buena memoria.- Respondió sonriendo - ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Ya no estás molesta?

Q: Si algo gracias, oye... ¿Cómo sabes que estaba enojada? -

R: Te vi por los pasillos y te salude pero me ignoraste.- Respondió algo apenada.

Q: ¡Oh! ¿Eras tú? Lo siento pero estaba muy molesta

R: No te preocupes, lo entiendo.- Dijo mientras trataba de poner mas atención a la clase. Pero antes tenía que preguntar una sola cosa más.

R: Y si no es inconveniente, ¿Puedo preguntar porque estabas tan molesta?- Pregunto en voz baja intentando que el profesor no la escuchara.

Q: No hay ningún problema. Lo que paso fue que mi novio olvido mi libro, ahora por su culpa el Sr. Tomas me sacara de la clase.- Espeto con un poco de enojo.

R: ¡Oh! ya veo.- Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia su mochila. Quinn observo como revoloteaba todas sus cosas, hasta que la morena sacaba dos libros de ella.

R: Mira si lo necesitas puedes tomar este.- Agrego ofreciéndole un libro completamente nuevo. Quinn solo podía sonreír algo sorprendida.

Q: ¿¡De verdad!?¿Tú no lo necesitas?- Pregunto tomando el libro que le ofrecía la morena.

R: Solo necesito uno.- Dijo sonriendo y como si hubiera leído la mente de Quinn contesto - Uno lo compre yo y el otro me lo dio hoy el Director. Y creo que será mejor que pongamos atención sino no solo te sacaran a ti.- Finalizo mientras volvía mirar la pizarra.

R: Creí que la clase seria más interesante.- Dijo Rachel al salir.

Q: ¿Ya lo habías visto?- Pregunto mientras esperaba a la morena.

R: El semestre anterior, si quieres puedo enseñarte, el profesor no explica muy bien las ecuaciones.

Q: ¿Les entiendes? Para mí no tiene mucho sentido

R: Si, no son tan complicadas, el único problema es que tienen que explicarlas con detenimiento y excluir media ecuación. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?- Pregunto mientras veía su horario.

Q: Amm, tengo Español y después 2 horas de Ciencias ¿Y tú?

R: Tengo... Historia con la Srta. Williams ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

Q: En el 2º Piso 3 puertas después de la del Director.- Respondió al tiempo que le entregaba el libro. - Gracias, me salvaste.

R: Claro, no hay problema. Lo dejare en mi casillero, así, cuando tu novio lo vuelva a olvidar podrás tomarlo.- Sonrió-. Espero verte a la hora del almuerzo. Gracias Quinn.- Finalizo mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras

Quinn le dedico una última sonrisa. Y como había sucedido la semana anterior la rubia no podía sacar la mirada de Rachel. A pesar de que en la clase no hablaron mucho, la presencia de Rachel le había alegrado el día. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente.

F: ¿Sigues molesta?- Pregunto el chico mientras le entregaba una flor.

Q: Finn por tu culpa casi me sacan de la clase y sabes que tengo problemas con esa materia.- Respondió mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase sin tomar al flor que su novio le ofrecia.

A pesar de que el resto del día Quinn estuvo con sus amigos se sentía aburrida y presentía que el hecho de no haber vuelto a ver a Rachel tenía mucho que ver. A la hora del almuerzo estuvo tentada a sentarse con ella, pero se arrepintió cuando Puck y Mike se acercaron a ella como si la conocieran de toda la vida y lo único que puedo hacer fue observarlos reír y bromear durante todo el almuerzo.

Eran las 3:30 cuando por fin se dirigía al estacionamiento, ya que tuvo que quedarse con la entrenadora para dar un último repaso a la lista de las chicas que adicionaron para porristas, la hora estuvo plagada de sobrenombres y quejas acerca de las rutinas hasta que la entrenadora decidió que era hora de irse.

Al pasar junto al auditorio escucho una voz, una voz que le parecía lo más hermoso que había escuchado y al mismo tiempo se le hacía algo familiar. Sin hacer ruido Quinn entro al auditorio y lo único que vio fue a una morena sentada en el piano, que al acercarse a las primeras filas pudo notar que esa morena era Rachel. La rubia no quería interrumpir así que solo se sentó a disfrutar el resto de la canción.

R: You want a revelation.  
You want to get right.  
But it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight,

You want a revelation,  
Some kind of resolution.  
You want a revelation.

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes.  
I never knew daylight could be so violent.  
A revelation in the light of day,  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away.

And I'd do anything to make you stay.  
No light, no light.  
Tell me what you want me to say.

And would you leave me  
if I told you what I've done?  
And would you leave me  
if I told you what I've become?  
Cause it's so easy  
to sing it to a crowd  
But it's so hard, my love  
to say it to you, alone.

Quinn quedo impresionada por la manera en la que Rachel cantaba. Esa canción era demandante, tanto vocal como emocionalmente y ella la cantaba de tal manera que pensó que en algún punto rompería en llanto.

R: No light, no light in your bright blue eyes.  
I never knew daylight could be so violent.  
A revelation in the light of day,  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away.

And I'd do anything to make you stay.  
No light, no light.  
Tell me what you want me to say.

You want a revelation.  
Some kind of resolution.  
You want a revelation.  
Tell me what you want me to say.

Y así sin ser consciente de sus actos Quinn aplaudía mientras se dirigía al escenario, por otro lado la morena la miraba con algo de extrañeza ya que no esperaba que alguien la estuviera escuchando.

Q: ¡WOW! Tienes una voz impresionante, ¿Te lo han dicho?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba para quedar a un lado del piano.

R: Gracias, me lo dicen con frecuencia pero siempre es bueno escucharlo.- Respondió mientras sonreía.

Q: Vaya, que modesta. ¿Y Qué haces aquí? Ya todos se fueron.

R: El director me pidió que me quedara, al parecer hay problemas con mi transferencia.- Respondió con algo de disgusto.

Q: Vaya eso es molesto…Sabes, nunca me dijiste en que escuela estabas.

R: Pues el nombre no creo que sea relevante, me transfirieron de Londres.- Dijo levantándose del banquillo, quien fue seguida por la rubia hacia las escaleras.- ¿Y Por cual motivo continuas en el plantel?

Q: cosas de porristas, nada importante… ¿De Londres? – Rachel asintió – Es que no tienes ningún acento… o los dientes amarillos.- Esto último provoco en Rachel una enorme carcajada Quinn también rio, pero más por el efecto que tuvo en Rachel que por la broma.

R: En realidad soy de Lima, solo viví 8 años en Londres. Pero si gustas puedo hablar con un acento muy pronunciado.- Contesto mientras sostenía la puerta para que ambas salieran. Quinn negó con una sonrisa.

Q: ¿Y qué tal tu primer día? ¿Conociste gente interesante? – Pregunto mientras se dirigían ambas al estacionamiento.

R: Pues hubo una chica… Brittany, es… agradable y divertida, tiene muchas historias. Y hubo un chico… no recuerdo su nombre, pero creo intentaba algo más conmigo.

Q: Seguro era Puck, el va por todas las chicas lindas.

R: ¿Consideras que soy linda? – Pregunto ante el comentario de Quinn. La rubia aparento no haber escuchado la pregunto, Rachel decidió continuar la conversación

R: No fue Noah… él lo intento hace años pero no lo logro.

Q: ¿Ya conocías a Puck?... Los vi en la cafetería pero creí que lo acababas de conocer.

R: Para nada! Conozco a Noah desde que teníamos 4. A él y a Michael, nuestros padres se conocen desde jóvenes.

Q: ¿ustedes siguieron en contacto aun cuando tú te fuiste? –Rachel asintió.

Llegaron al estacionamiento en donde solo quedaban el auto de Quinn y la moto de Rachel.

R: Creo que e s momento de que me retire, tengo clase de ballet y no quiero llegar tarde.- Dijo para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla de Quinn, lo cual sorprendió a la rubia. – Fue un gusto volver a verte Quinn, nos vemos mañana. – Quinn solo asintió.

Rachel se coloco su casco y salió del estacionamiento despidiéndose una última vez de Quinn. La rubia se dirigió a su auto mientras su cabeza daba mil vueltas, en tan solo unas horas esa morena le había traído tantos recuerdos, tantos recuerdos que ella prometió olvidar por el bien de todos. Subió a su auto y se fue a casa tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Tomo su móvil y se dispuso a llamar a la primera persona que se le ocurrió.

Q: ¿Finn? Nos vemos en mi casa a la 6.

Finn no era la mejor opción, pero algo tenía que hacer.


	3. SIlense

Al igual que el día anterior Rachel estaciono su motocicleta en uno de los lugares más alejados del estacionamiento, aun así eso no evito que varios alumnos miraran a la morena. En cierto modo lo comprendía, era nueva.

Mientras se quitaba el casco una chica se acercó detrás de ella, haciéndole cosquillas. Rachel río e instantáneamente giro para ver de quien se tratada.

B: hola rach! - saludo una sonriente Brittany.

R; muy buenos días Brittany - dijo besando la mejilla de la rubia, para sorpresa de la morena este acto provoco aún más miradas por parte de los estudiantes. Rachel solo los ignoro.

R: ¿Te encuentras mejor? - pregunto la morena examinando detenidamente a la porrista.

B: Sip, mucho - respondió animadamente - mi papa dijo que fue porque comí algo que estaba mal o algo asi. Lamento mucho lo de tu ropa... Lord Tobbintong puede llevarla a la lavandería. - agrego algo apenada.

R: No te preocupes, fue una reacción natural. Me alegra que ahora te encuentres mejor y que no fuera algo más grave. - agrego mientras apuntaba un numero en un papel y se lo entregaba a la rubia. -mira este es mi número, cuando no te encuentres bien puedes marcarme o si lo consideras mejor buscarme, estoy en el estudio contiguo o en el 3 piso dependiendo del día.

B: ¡Gracias Rach! - respondió Brittany mientras abrazaba a la morena. - oh casi lo olvidada, te traje unos ositos de gomita, mis favoritos son los rojos.

Rachel sonrió, tomo el paquete de gomitas y lo metió en su bolsillo. Brittany realmente le agradaba, era una chica realmente dulce, inocente y linda.

La porrista dirigió la vista por sobre el hombro de la morena y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. Rachel dirigió la vista hacia donde rubia miraba, no fue difícil identificar la razón de su gran sonrisa. Una porrista un poco más alta que Rachel se dirigía hacia ellas.

R: ¿Ella es tu novia? - pregunto Rachel.

B: Sip. ¿Es hermosa verdad? - respondió la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

Rachel solo asintió. Cuando la latina estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Brittany salto las brazos de esta besándola. Rachel sonrió, una sonrisa que ocultaba los verdaderos sentimientos de la morena. Decidido que lo mejor sería dejar a la feliz pareja

R: Será mejor que me retire, aún tengo que averiguar donde es mi primera clase. - dijo acomodando si mochila en su hombro.- Me da mucho gusto que te encuentres mejor. Si necesitas algo sabes que puedes llamarme. Nos vemos luego.

Concluyo sonriente y dispuesta a alejarse, pero alguien la había tomado del brazo, deteniendo su avance.

S: Espera un momento.- dijo la dueña de aquella mano.- Quería... agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer por Brittany... Fue muy amable.

R: Cualquiera lo habría hecho, no tienes que agradecer.

S: No sé si cualquiera...- Santana no sabía cómo continuar, Rachel noto que se veía algo incomoda.- Mira yo no suelo hacer esto, pero en verdad, gracias por ayudarla. - dijo liberando a Rachel y ahora extendiendo su mano.- mi nombre es Santana.

R: Rachel.- espeto tomando la mano de la latina. - Bueno tengo que retirarme, pero espero poder verlas más tarde.

Rachel les sonrió por última vez y, ahora sí, camino hacia la entrada ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Ver esa escena le recordó a ella misma hace poco más de un mes. Felicidad, eso era lo que ella recordaba, pero también recordó la facilidad con la que la felicidad paso a ser tristeza. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que te juraba amor eterno un día, a la mañana siguiente te engañe y sin más, te abandonaba? ¿No había importado el tiempo juntas? ¿Acaso había cometido errores que la llevaron a esa acción? Estaba tan concentrada con todos sus pensamientos que no noto a la porrista frente a ella. Provocando que callaran libros y hojas que esta sostenía.

- ¡¿Que no te das cuenta por dónde caminas?! - pregunto la porrista mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros.

R: Oh ¡De verdad lo siento! - respondió mientras se inclinaba para ayudarla. - Estaba totalmente distraída.

La porrista no contesto y continuo recogiendo sus libros, en silencio ambas se incorporaron.

R: Nuevamente pido disculpas por mi descuido. - agrego entregando los libros.

- ¡Pero serás... Oh no te preocupes fue culpa de ambas - respondió con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que la chica con que había chocado era la hermosa chica nueva y no cualquier torpe de primero. - por cierto mi nombre es Taylor- agrego extendiendo su mano amablemente.

R: Es un placer Taylor - respondió sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de esta. - Mi nombre es ...

T: Rachel, lo sé - interrumpió la pelirroja.- todos hablan de ti.

Ante el comentario Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada, llamando la atención de los que pasaban a su lado.

T: ¿Que te causa gracia? - pregunto Taylor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

R: Llevo un día en este Instituto UN DIA! - respondió intentando dejar de reír.- ¿Cómo es posible que estén hablando de mí? ¿Y qué es lo que podrían decir?

T: pues depende a quien preguntes. - agrego sonriendo mientras trataba torpemente de sostener los libros y papeles.

Rachel lo noto y tomo los libros de manos de Taylor, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera negarse agrego.

R: Yo tire tus libros, sería justo que ahora te ayudara con ellos ¿no lo crees? Solo un favor, ¿Podrías sostener mi casco?- dijo señalando el casco con la mirada, Taylor sonrió y tomo el casco - Bien continuemos, ¿Cuál es tu clase?

T: Español ¿Y tú? No quiero desviarte mucho

R: ¡Oh para nada! De hecho esa también es mi clase. - Dijo con una sonrisa. -Me evitaste el tener que preguntar en donde está el aula.

T: Hoy seré tu guía - respondió imitando un muy falso asentó inglés. Este acto provoco grandes risas por parte de la morena.

R: Será un honor ser guiada por una chica tan linda- Agrego Rachel ahora con un perfecto asentó.

T: Oh! Así que en verdad eres de Inglaterra. Creí que lo habían inventado o que tú lo habías inventado para impresionar. - esas palabras provocaron cierta molestia en la morena.

R: Tengo dos preguntas: 1.- ¿Cómo sabes que vengo de Inglaterra? Y 2.- ¿Que te hizo pensar que mentía?

T: ¡Oh!...Pues...pues... alguien te escucho decir que venias de Inglaterra y es imposible que los rumores no lleguen a las porristas... Y pues creí que mentías porque no hablas con asentó ni nada... Ahora que lo pienso, podrías estar fingiendo el asentó. - Respondió algo avergonzada y tratando de explicarse. La morena escuchaba atenta y después de analizarlo un poco contesto.

R: Agradezco tu sinceridad, aunque considero que no deberías de sacar conjeturas apresuradas.- respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a una sonrojada pelirroja - ...Pues el asentó... Técnicamente no lo estoy fingiendo. - antes de que la pelirroja tuviera oportunidad de comentar algo la morena prosiguió. - Viví en Londres por 8 años. El acento llegas a aprenderlo más nunca podrás usarlo con naturalidad.

T: Oh! Eso lo explica...aunque tu asentó es perfecto, nadie dudaría que vienes de Inglaterra... Pero ¿Porque decidiste cambiar Londres por el pueblito escondido de Lima?

R: No cambie Londres, solo decidí regresar a mi origen... Entre otros planes. - Taylor no quiso entrometerse más así que solo asintió. - Puedo preguntar... ¿Para que necesitas tantos libros de la misma materia?

T: Me encontré con la profesora McDonald y me pidió que llevara los libros a su aula...y pues bueno es algo mayor así que...no pude negarme.

R: ¿Porque no lo mencionaste? ¿Tardaremos mucho?- pregunto algo preocupada.

T: oh no tranquila, es un aula antes de la de español. Pasamos, los dejamos y nos vamos.

R: Oh! Ok, es que necesito hablar con el profesor. Me informaron que el está a cargo del Glee Club y deseo ingresar.

T: ¡¿En verdad?! - pregunto alegre - ¡seria grandioso! Yo estoy en él y es fantástico.

Si bien Taylor en un inicio se había unido para apoyar a su capitana, se dio cuenta muy pronto que cantar y bailar era algo realmente agradable. Los chicos del club se habían vuelto sus verdaderos amigos y habían sido los primeros en aceptar sus preferencias sin algún tipo de burla.

R: Genial, yo era parte del coro de mi anterior colegio. Éramos grandiosos.

T: Eso quiere decir que tendremos a una gran cantante en el equipo - dijo entusiasmada.

R: ¿Crees que me acepten?

T: Pues siempre y cuando sepas cantar y moverte decentemente, lograras ingresar.

Rachel sonrió. Sin notarla, las chicas habían llegado a la entrada e ingresar al instituto varios alumnos las miraba ¿Cuál era la fascinación de esos chicos? ¿Que nunca había chicos nuevos? Trato de ignorarlos y concentraste en Taylor nuevamente, pero una pareja que discutía llamo su atención, y al obserbarlos detenidamente solo un nombre apareció en su mente: "Quinn". Esa chica que discutía era Quinn, y extrañamente también conocía al chico. Había sido el mismo chico que intento coquetear con ella el día anterior ¿Ese chico era pareja de Quinn? ¿O solo un amigo? Antes de que su mente divagara más, una voz llamo reclamaba su atención.

R: Disculpa ¿Qué?

T: Dije que este es el salón. - dijo sosteniendo la puerta para que Rachel pasar.

Rachel dio un último vistazo a la pareja para después ingresar al aula. La morena dejo los libros y volvió a salir del aula. Al salir dirigió una mirada a donde la pareja se encontraba, pero esta ya no estaba.

T: El chico alto se llama Finn, es capital del equipo de fútbol y del club Glee. La chica es Quinn, es capitana de las porristas y también está en el coro. - dijo llamando la atención de la morena nuevamente. - Oh! Y son pareja, cliché ¿No lo crees? - espeto mientras se dirigían al aula siguiente.

R: jajá Tal vez, solo un poco. Creo que no estaban pasando un buen momento.

T: Ellos siempre pelean, es normal. Oh! Por cierto, en la clase de español está la mayoría de los chicos del coro. Te los presentare. - Rachel le sonrió.

Ingresaron al aula y antes de que la morena pudiera sentarse, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la espalda y la levantaron en el aire. Esto provocó risas por parte de ambas chicas, risas que llamaron a atención de todos.

P: ¡Princesa! No sabía que estarías en Esta clase. - comento alegre mientras ponía a la morena de vuelta en tierra firme. Al dejarla Rachel giro para poder dejar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y después, abrazarlo Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Taylor.

R: Lo olvide Noah, pero en mi defensa, ayer no me diste ni tiempo de hablar. Estabas insistente en querer presentarme a alguien. Y te reitero que no quiero conocer a nadie.

P: Pero... - dijo, rodeando a la pelirroja por los hombros.- por lo que veo ya la conoces.

T: Espera ¿Qué? – Dijo Taylor alejándose del chico, ambas chicas miraban a Puck, esperando una explicación.

P: ¡Oh vamos! No me miren así, solo quería que se conocieran, ustedes serian sexys juntas.- Respondió tratando de excusarse. Y antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo más, el profesor ingreso al aula.

El profesor los miro y todos tomaron asiento, menos al morena que se acerco a hablar con él. Rachel apenas tuvo tiempo de mencionar su interés por ingresar al club cuando, un rotundo "ERES UN IDIOTA" interrumpió, no solo esa conversación, sino que provoco un silencio en toda el aula, y antes de que e pudiera comentar algo una rubia bastante exasperada, se dirigía hacia la salida, solo se detuvo al pasar al lado del profesor y de dicar un apenas audible "Lo siento".

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Después de la abrupta salida de Quinn, (de la cual Rachel no había dejado de pensar.) el profesor Schuester le informo alegremente a Rachel que con gusto la aceptarían, pero aun debía presentar una canción para conocer su rango vocal.

Al salir de español, Taylor se había ofrecido a acompañarla, Rachel acepto gustosa. El trayecto fue tranquilo, pero antes de irse, Taylor se despidió de la morena dejando un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de la comisura de los labios. Rachel se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Sus demás clases pasaron con normalidad pero a la 3 hora debió quedarse un poco mas, ya que la profesora había encargado un trabajo bastante extenso.

Rachel caminaba hacia la cafetería, ya que le habían informado que el profesor de química no asistiría a clases, fue en ese entonces que su móvil comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla podía leerse el nombre de "Noah"

R:Hola Noah - saludo la morena.

P: Hola princrsa, Oye ¿Ya entraste a clase?

R: No tendré clase ¿Necesitas algo?

P: Es que deje mi guitarra en el auditorio. ¿Podrías pasar por ella?

R: Claro, solo una cosa, ¿Esta en el escenario o en las butacas?

P: La deje en el escenario, pero seguro la movieron. ¡Gracias princesa! Te veo en el almuerzo.

Rachel colgó. Ahora dirigiéndose hacia el auditorio. De toda la escuela, ese era su lugar favorito, ya que le recordaba mucho a su antigua escuela.

Llego al auditorio y al entrar noto que no estaba sola, en las filas de en medio se encontraba una persona sentada. A lo lejos solo podía distinguir la cabellera, era rubia. Al estar mas cerca, se di cuenta de que la dueña de esa cabellera era nada mas y nada menos que la capitana de las porristas.

Rachel dudaba en acercarse, pero después de analizarlo creyó que lo mejor seria saludarla, se acerco un poco mas y dedico un leve "¿Estas bien?", al parecer la rubia no la había visto entrar, ya que se sobresalto al escucharla.

R: Oh lo siento, creí que me habías visto entrar. - dijo la morena mientras se acercaba mas a la rubia.- ¿Puedo? - pregunto señalando el asiento junto a la rubia. Quinn solo asiento. - entonces... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Q: Eres insistente.- río sin ganas esquivando la mirada de la moraba. - estoy bien, así que puedes irte.

R: No te ves muy bien. - dijo tratando de encontrar la mirada de la porrista - y por la forma en que saliste de la clase,es posible que estes mintiendo.

Quinn giro la cabeza para poder ver a la morena a los ojos. La mirada de Rachel, a diferencia de todos los que se habían acercado a ella, demostraba sincera preocupación.

Q: ¿Porque te importa?- agrego alejando de nuevo la mirada. -ni siquiera nos conocemos.

Rachel medito por unos instantes su respuesta.

R: Es verdad. Pero no creo que sea bueno que te quedes con tus problemas, muchas veces ayuda el hablarlo. - respondió con tono amable, y como si leyera la mente de Quinn. agrego - Quiero poder ayudarte, no me interesan los chismes y no espero tener la primicia de " El chisme de la semana" ese tipo de cosas a mi me repugnan.

Quinn dudo un instante, pero había algo en Rachel que le inspiraba confianza, sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa sin temor a salir en el blog de Jacob Ben Israel. Dio un profundo suspiro y por fin hablo.

Q: La verdad esque creo que exagere un poco - dijo mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas - pero esque mi novio de verdad que me saca de mis casillas.

R: bueno pero las parejas suelen hacer eso - agrego tratando de comprender la situación. - es normal disgustarse.

Q: si pero también es normal que comprendan tus problemas y te escuchen ¿no? - Rachel asintió. - ese es el problema, el habla y habla y yo lo escucho, pero cuando soy yo la que tiene problemas me ignora - quinn estaba tan molesta que ya no era totalmente consiente de lo que decía.- y cuando por fin abre la boca para hablar, pienso que, tal ves no me va a dar una solución pero que por lo menos me esta escuchando y me dará palabras de aliento, ¡PERO NOOO! ¡Solo es para decir que debería dejar de quejarme tanto y que ya deberíamos de hacerlo porque llevamos mas de un año juntos!

Quinn se sorprendió por sus palabras y agacho la cabeza,arrepintiendose de esas ultimas que salieron de su boca. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE sabia que ella aun era virgen, ni siquiera sus amigas, ya que creía que, aunque fueran amigas se burlarían de ella, en especial Santana. Quinn esperaba alguna risa o comentario de burla de parte de la morena, pero en su lugar esta tomo su mano tiernamente y comento.

R: Si tu no te sientes lista no hay razón por la cual tengas que apresurarte. Nadie debe forzarte a tomar decisiones. - la voz de Rachel era suave pero denotaba sincera preocupación. Al ver la cara de consternación de Quinn y el hecho de que esta no contestara la hizo pensar que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Esto la puso nerviosa.- No tenemos que hablar del tema si tu no te encuentras a gusto. Disculpa si fui algo entrometida, solo quiero ayudar. No esperaba que me dijeras eso o solo no esperaba es reacción y lo siento, pero no te preocupes Jamas diré nada a nadie, no tengas cuidado. - dijo sin mirar a la rubia, ya que sus nervios se lo impedían y vergüenza se lo impedían, por su parte Quinn la miraba con ternura por toda la verborrea que salía de ella. - Creo que será mejor que me vaya, disculpa por molestarte. - finalizo la morena haciendo ademan de levantarse, pero la mano que aun tenía entre la suyas la detuvo.

Q; No, no te vayas - espeto mientras veía como la morena, lentamente, volvía a acomodarse en la butaca. - No pasa nada.

R: ¿Estas segura? - agrego nerviosa.

Q: Si, solo que no me diste tiempo de contestar.

R: Oh! Lo siento, es que cuando me pongo nerviosa hablo muy rápido. Eso suele molestar, me disculpo nuevamente.

Q: No te preocupes - agrego sonriendo - y ¿Que era lo que hacías aquí? - pregunto curiosa mientras miraba sus manos. Ninguna las había separado y por lo visto ninguna tenia intención de hacerlo.

R: Oh! ¡Es verdad! , vengo por la guitarra de Noah. Aparentemente la dejo aquí, aunque no entiendo porque - respondió mirando a Quinn y dedicando una gran sonrisa -Ven. Vamos por ella.

Dicho esto la morena se levanto, llevando a Quinn de la mano tras de ella. Quinn por su parte no dijo nada, solo sonreía.

Llegaron al escenario y mientras Rachel buscaba la guitarra, Quinn se sentó en el banquillo del piano, y comenzó a tocar notas al azar. Si algo podía calmar a Quinn era la música. Por su parte, Rachel ya había encontrado la guitarra, pero al regresar y ver a la rubia tan concentrada, no quiso interrumpir y se dedico a escuchar. Después de unos momentos, las notas comenzaron a tomar sentido y Rachel reconoció la canción al instante, sin pensarlo, saco la guitarra del estuche para acompañar a la rubia. Quinn se sorprendió un poco, pero al mirarla le dedico una melancólica sonrisa y algo de sorpresa de que supiera que canción interpretaba.

R: See her come down, trough the clouds

I feel like a fool

I ain't got nothing left to give

Nothing to lose

Ahora no solo eran los suaves acordes de la guitarra, sino que también la voz de Rachel la acompañaban en esa triste melodía. Se miraron por un instante, un instante en el que Rachel podría haber continuado pero dejo que Quinn prosiguiera.

Q: So come on love, draw your swords

Shoot me to the ground

You are mine, I'm yours

Let's not fuck around

Q,R: Couse you are, the only one

Couse you are, the only one

The only one

Quinn dejo de cantar y solo tocaba, Rachel continuo la canción.

R: I see them snake come trough the ground

They choke me to the bone

They tie me to the wooden chair

Here all me songs

So cone on love, draw your swords

Shoot me to the found

You are mine, I'm your

Let's not fuck around

En es punto Quinn prestaba mas atención a Rachel y menos al piano. Por su parte la morena se encontraba inmersa en la guitarra tardo en notar que Quinn ya no tocaba. Cuando por fin lo noto, ella también dejo de tocar. Ahora solo se miraron, miradas totalmente diferentes. Unos ojos avellana que miraban con tristeza mientras unos ojos chocolate que miraban con comprensión y ternura.

Q: Así que...- dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio - piano, cantas y ademas tocas guitarra ¿Algún otra habilidad que quieras presumir? - pregunto mientras la morena reía.

R: Pues, ya que lo mencionas, mis habilidades culinarias son excelentes. - respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras volvía a colocar el instrumento en su estuche. - ¿Y tu? Por lo que se: cantas, eres porrista y no cualquier porrista, sino que eres la capitana, y ahora se que tocas de formidable manera el piano. Y su a todo esto le agregamos tu belleza Wow! Debes de tener a medio instituto de cabeza. No me sorprenderías que tuvieras decenas de admiradores secretos.

Quinn por su parte, reía. ¿Como diablos, esa chica había logrado que su mal humor pasara? No lo sabia, pero por ahora no necesitaba respuesta, solo distraerse y Rachel lo lograba sin siquiera intentarlo.

Q: Solo algunos, no soy tan maravillosa como tu crees.

R: ¿A si? - espeto Rachel acomodadose en el piso del auditorio a un lado de la rubia.- Entonces ¿Como eres? Por experiencia se que la gente suele tener ideas erróneas.

Q: ¿Por que lo dices? ¿Que sabes de mi? - pregunto curiosa.

R: En realidad, no se nada. Solo se lo que dicen de ti pero yo no suelo dar importancia a todo lo que dice la gente. Ya que muchas veces, suelen ser mentiras.

Q: ¿Me estas diciendo que me otorgas el beneficio de la duda? - Rachel dudo un instante y depuesto negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

R: Digo que quiero conocerte a TI, no lo que salga de la boca de la gente.

Q: ¿Como es que quieres conocería si apenas nos hemos visto unas veces?

R: No haces nuevos amigos de gente que conoces ¿O si? - comento mientras sacaba un paquete de sus jeans. Ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, abrió el paquete de gomitas, tomo algunos para después, ofrecerlos a la rubia.- ¿Quieres? Me los obsequio una amiga que justo conocí ayer. Una chica muy dulce y amable, quiero agregar.

Q: Gracias- dijo aceptado el empaque.- ¿No deberíamos de estar en clase? .- pregunto burlonamente.

R: Aparentemente, mi profesor faltara toda la semana. Así que no, no tengo qe estar en clase ¿Y tu? No quiero mantenerse fuera de clase.

Q: Yo debería irme, el profesor Perkins odia que lleguemos tarde.

R: Oh, - se podía notar cierta decepción - Comprendo... pues yo me quedare un rato mas.

Q: Ok. Espero verte en el almuerzo.

R: ¡Claro! - respondido Rachel mientras veía alejarse a la rubia.

Por su parte Quinn caminaba algo apurada pero justo antes de bajar, regreso sobre sus pasos, se acerco a la morena. Y la abrazo. Un abrazo que causo un poco de sorpresa a Rachel pero que acepto gustosa. Al separarse Quinn pronuncio un casi inaudible "gracias" pero la morena fue capas de escucharlo. Ahora si, se disponía a salír, había olvidado por completo su clase. Pero eso no impedía que antes de salir, mirara por ultima vez a la morena. Quien ahora se encontraba recostada en el escenario. Tan tranquila y ajena a los pensamientos de la rubia. Sonrió y salió apresurada "Espero aun poder entrar"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

La hora del club había llegado, aunque en cierto modo no era agradable pata Quinn. Había logrado evitar a Finn durante todo l día pero era imposible no toparselo a la hora del coro, ya que el era el capitán. También había pedido a sus amigas que la dejaran en casa, ya que el la había llevado al instituto y no pensaba regresar a casa con el. Estaba molesta, no solo por loa comentarios de el chico, sino también por su actitud. Finn había actuado como si todo hubiera sido culpa de Quinn y según le habían comentado los chicos del equipo, dijo que ella tenia que ser la que se disculpara.

Sch: Chicos lamento la tardanza, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar. - dijo excusandose - Hoy solo les presentare a su nueva compañera y después nos iremos ¿Les parece? - los chicos asintieron feliz - Bien, quiero presentarles a la señorita Rachel Berry.

Todos vieron entrar a Rachel quien tenia un enorme sonrisa en su rostro, algunos le sonrieron de vuelto, otros como Sam y Rayder la miraban coquetamente y otros simplemente la miraban.

Sch: Buen chicos - dijo situandose al lado de la morena - Cono ya dije, su nombre es Rachel y por lo que me han informado - miraba a Puck y a Mike- es una gran cantante, espero que le den un buen re... ¿Si Kurt?

K: ¿Y nosotros como sabemos si es una buena cantante?

Sch: Nosotros aceptamos a quien desee unirse Kurt, pero ya le había informado a Rachel que debía hacer una pequeña presentación ¿Cierto Rachel? - la morena asintió- Bueno pues el escenario ea tuyo. - Rachel sonrió.

Quinn no había vuelto a ver a Rachel durante el día, al menos no de cerca. Durante el almuerzo la había visto sentarse con una de las chicas de nuevo ingreso. Por tanto no se había acercado.

Ahora la miraba atentamente, pero no era la única. Taylor tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima. Por un instante las miradas de Rachel y Taylor se habían encontrado y se sonreirán.

La morena se acerco al piano y se sentó en el banquillo.

R: Esta canción no me la e podido sacar d la mente.- Rachel dirigió la mirada a Quinn y la rubia le sonrió.- espero sea de su agrado.

El salón se comenzó a llenar de unas suaves notas que salían de las manos de la morena.

R:Stop me

Say you wanna stop me

Say you wanna stop me now

But I'm leaving

Yes I'm gonna leave you

Yes I'm gonna leave your life

If it's just 'sorry'

I don't want your sorry

I don't want your sorry now

Is too late, you know

Is too late you know

Wasted time

Say

Do you wanna play for love?

Do you wanna play for love?

Say

Do you wanna play for love?

Do you wanna play for love?

Your silence

Your silence

Your silence...aaaah

Silence

Your silence

Your silence

Wake me…

Say you wanna wake me

Say you wanna wake my life

But I know you

Yes I wanna know you

Yes I wanna know your life

If is just teasing

I will be your teaser

I will be your teaser now

Is too late, you know

Is too late you know

Wasted time

Say,

Do you wanna play for love?

Do you wanna play for love?

Say,

Do you wanna play for love?

Do you wanna play for love?

Your silence

Your silence

Your silence…aaaaa

Silence

Your silence

Your silence

Say, you wanna know me

You wanna know me

And try to let it out

And try to let it out

and try to let it out

La canción había terminado, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer siquiera un ruido. Quinn seguía absorta. Ya había visto cantar y tocar a la morena, pero a pesar de que solo habían sido 3 veces no le dejaba de impresionarle la potencia de su voz y los sentimientos que envolvía en ellos.

Sch: ¡Esta fue una maravillosa presentación! - dijo acercándose a Rachel- No cabe duda que eres excelente.

R: Gracias.

Sch: Mañana podrán hacerle todas las preguntas que deseen, por el momento yase pueden ir.

Dicho esto todos se levantaron dispuestos a irse. Finn se apresuro a ir tras de Quinn, quien casi salto de la silla para no tener que toparse con el futbolista. Afortunadamente el maestro lo detuvo alegando que tenían que hablar con el y Rachel antes de irse.

Quinn salió del salón y antes de dirigirse al estacionamiento para alcanzar a sus amigas se detuvo en su casillero a buscar un par de libros.

K: Quinn, la entrenadora me dijo que mañana no habrá entrenamiento y quería que le avisáramos a todas.

Q: Creo que tu podrás encargaste de eso. - Dijo Quinn distraída.

K: Pero ese es tu trabajo. La entrenadora me dijo que...

Q: La entrenadora te habrá dicho cualquier cosa, pero soy tu capitana y aras lo que digo. - Respondió Quinn algo irritada, necesitaba irse antes que Finn y kitty solo la retrasaba.

Sin esperar respuesta, Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. "perfecto, se fueron. Ahora tendré que irme caminando o pedir un taxi" pensó Quinn al no ver el auto de Santana y ahora dirigiéndose a la salida.

La rubia solo había avanzado unos muertos cuando escucho que alguien a simas espaldas la llamaba, ella conocía al dueño de esa voz, así que lo ignoro y siguió caminado pero no contaba con que la tomaran fuertemente del brazo.

F: Te dije que esperes.

Q: Y te escuche pero no voy a esperarte.

F: Sube al auto, te llevare a casa. - dijo caminando hacia su auto sin soltar a la rubia.

Q: No me iré contigo y sueltame. - la rubia trataba de liberar su brazo pero Finn la sujeto aun mas fuerte. - Finn en verdad sueltame, me estas lastimando.

Finn estaba a punto hablar pero alguien se le adelanto.

R: ¡Quinn! Que bueno que te alcance. - la morena se sitúo al lado de Finn mirando atenta a Quinn, la rubia por su lado la miraba algo sorprendida y agradecida. - Disculpa por tardar pero me perdí un poco ¿Nos vamos?

F: Espera ¿¡Que!? - pregunto ahora si, soltado a la rubia. - Ella se va conmigo.

R: Oh, ¿En verdad? Lo siento pero Quinn prometio que me ayudaría con unos apuntes de literatura. Ya que no quiero atrasarme mas. ¿Cierto Quinn?- agrego mirando a la rubia como esperando a que ella lo confirmara.

Q: Si si, se lo dije en la mañana, así que Finn. - dijo alejandose un poco y tomando la muñeca de la morena. - No me voy contigo. Prometí ayudar a Rachel. - sonrió hacia la morena.

Finn no dijo mas, molesto dio media vuelta hacia su auto. Por su parte las dos chicas continuaron en su sitio hasta que vieron al auto del futbolista salir del estacionamiento.

R: Pff, tu novio es algo intenso.

Q: Antes no lo era, estas semanas se ha vuelto algo pesado. No se que le pasa. - respondió Quinn mientras soltaba a la morena. - Gracias por ayudarme, pero es hora de que me vaya casa.

R: No es necesario. Yo te llevo. - Espeto con una sonrisa.

Q: En verdad, no tienes que hacerlo. Tomare un taxi o tal vez camine.

R: Vamos, yo puedo llevarte. Así ahorras lo del taxi o evitas la caminata. - le sonrió burlonamente. - ¿O caso tienes miedo de subir a la motocicleta de un extraño? En todo caso, prometo no secuestrarte. - Quinn río ante las palabras de la chica. La morena le hizo un ademan con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar,la rubia la siguió enseguida.

Q: Esta bien, pero te advierto que vivo algo lejos.

R: Ese no ea problema. Yo también vivo algo alejada de la civilización. Pero una moto es mas veloz que un auto. - se detuvo delante de la motocicleta. ¿Me permites tus libros? Los guardare en mi mochila para que puedas sostenerse bien.

Q; Claro - le entrego sus libros - pero espera ¿Y tu moto?

R: ¿Perdón? - pregunto confundida. - Esta es mi motocicleta.

Q: No lo es. La primera vez que te vi, tenias una diferente. No se mucho de esto, pero estoy segura de que no son la

Misma.

Rachel recordó ese día, y en efecto, llevaba una motocicleta diferente.

R: Oh! ¡Es verdad! Usaba la Yamaha.

Q: ¿Cuantas tienes?

R: Solo una, y es esta. La moto de aquella ocasión, pertenece a primo. - sonrió. - Esta es una Ducati multistrata, llego apenas hace unos días. Es un poco mas veloz pero tranquila. Yo manejo con precaución. - sorio - Toma - le ofreció su casco.

Q: ¿Y tu? ¿No lo necesitaras? - comento sin tomar el casco.

R: No te preocupes. - dijo acercandose mas a ella - ¡Venga! dejame colocartelo, seguro te vez muy bien con el.

Rachel sonrió, y con sumo cuidado le coloco el casco a la rubia. Quinn por su parte se alegro de que el casco estuviera limpio, olía a flores. La ultima vez quehabía usado casco había sido el de Puckerman, y para su desgracia olía completamente a sudor.

R: Te lo dije - Dijo acomodando su cabello en una coleta - Te vez muy bien.

Rachel subió y trataba de acomodar la mochila mientras Quinn la miraba atenta.

Q: Yo la llevo.

R: Oh no, la lograre acomodar.

Q: En cuanto dobles en alguna esquina, caerá, no seas testaruda. - sin esperar respuesta tomo la mochila, se la coloco en la espalda y se acomodo detrás de Rachel.

R: Gracias, ahora sujetate bien.

Quinn se abrazo a la cintura de la morena con sus manos posicionadas en su abdomen, el cual, para sorpresa de ella, podía notarse que lo tenia marcado. Rachel por otra parte, se estremeció al sentir su agarre. Sus manos eran cálidas, le agradaba la sensación.

Rachel encendió la motocicleta y salió del estacionamiento. Tras un par de indicaciones de la rubia y 15 minutos después, estaban justo frente a la casa de Quinn.

R: Bueno señorita, a llegado sana y salva a su destino. - dijo sonriendo mientras apagaba la moto. Quinn bajo, pero se quedo justo al lado de ella.

Q: Muchas gracias, en verdad esto no era necesario. - comento sacandose el casco y la mochila, y entregandolos a la morena - Pero fue muy divertido.

R: ¿Nunca habías subido a una moto?

Q: Oh, claro que lo e hecho. Pero con la persona que subí, es algo descuidado y la verdad me preocupaba caerme. - río al recordar ese día. - Recuerdo que cuando me baje estuve a punto de besar el suelo. - Rachel río a carcajadas, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Quinn se hubiera molestado pero por extraño que fuera le agradaba la reacción de la chica.

R: Habría sido muy gracioso verte en una situación así - dijo tomando su estomago por la risa - Pera será en otra ocasión, por ahora debo irme.

Q: Oh, ok. Espero que no debas recorrer toda la ciudad de nuevo por mi culpa.

R: Para nada, ¿Quieres saber una cosa? - Quinn asintió - Solo vivo a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. Solo que al principio no logre notarlo ya que entramos por calles diferentes.

Q: Es bueno saberlo, así podré visitarte cuando no tenga nada que hacer.

R Seria un placer contar con tu grata compañía.

Se acerco a la rubia para besar su mejilla, pero por un movimiento inconsciente de Quinn, el beso fue a parar a la comisura de los labios. Rachel se separo, ambas estaban coloradas.

R: Lo siento no fue mi intención. - dijo algo nerviosa.

Q: No te preocupes, no fue nada.

R: Ok...bueno... Este... Será mejor que me vaya. - dijo antes de colocarse en casco y volviendo a encender la moto. - Espero tengas un muy lindo día. Hasta mañana Quinn.

Q: Adiós Rachel.

Y así la vio alejarse, sonrió y recordó todo lo que había oído ese día de la morena. A la mayoría de las porristas no les agradaba, a ecepsion de Brittany y Taylor, ellas la defendían y hablaban de lo agradable que era. Cuando le preguntaron a Quinn ella solo dijo que si a britt le agradaba, entonces no podía ser tan mala persona como ellas pensaban. Quinn sabia que la chica era todo lo que Brittany y Taylor decían, pero no debía defenderla.

Quinn entro a su casa, para su fortuna, no había nadie en casa. Se recostó en el sillón y con sus brazos cubrió sus ojos, había tenido un día pesado y solo quería descansar, pero recordó que aun tenia trabajo de trigonometría "Será mejor que comience pronto" pensó, aun con los ojos cubiertos. Pero un recuerdo vino a su mente, y de golpe se levanto.

Q: Mierda ¡Mis libros!

La breve conversación que había mantenido con Rachel, la había echo olvidar que sus libros, se encontraban en su mochila. "¿Como diablos se los pido?"

-/-/-/-/

Taylor = Emilia Clarke

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Disculpen por haber avandonado esto por tanto tiempo, me habia quedado sin lap y sin inter, y uno que otro problema personal.

No se si continuarlo... ¿Que opinan?


End file.
